


The Song of the Sea

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Siren!Jaskier, bear with me, it's a beautiful song, yes I know Irish isn't Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: After being brutally abandoned at the top of a mountain, a lone siren returns to the depths of the sea.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Song of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> What he's singing is [Amhrán Na Farraige](https://youtu.be/5FkiHtTO-mk). It's a beautiful song that encapsulates the loneliness and the otherworldly aspects of deep waters.

Dandelion squatted, curled into a ball, in an inch of water along the pebbly shore of a lake. Blue eyes shone with tears as he smacked the shallows in anger. 

His head tilted forward to hide in the tiny red huddle he’d become as soon as he’d reached a body of water that didn’t reek of mountain runoff and Geralt.  


He’d had enough! Another slap.  


A fist curled into the sharp rocks of the shore where they covered the silt.  


Jaskier began to sing.  


_Really_ sing. In a way that he hadn’t been able to in twenty-two years. It was the blink of an eye for his people, but he didn’t even get to visit his home in all that time.  


Not Lettenlove.  


His _real_ home beneath the frigid waves where gossamer wings pulled his people through the water with the same ease as through the sky.  


_"Idir ann is idir as"_  


The pebbles began to shake like a great earthquake shifted beneath them.  


_"Idir thuaidh is idir theas"_  


Waves rushed to meet the sound, breaking further out on the lake.  


_"Idir thiar is idir thoir"_  


Jaskier took a soft breath in.  


_"Idir am is idir áit"_  


Wind began to tear through the thin trees at his back, the leaves wrestling against one another to get out of the gale.  


_"As an sliogán"_  


The surf tumbled closer to his boots, already waterlogged beyond repair.  


_"Amhrán na farraige"_  


He closed his eyes and tilted his head back and lost himself to the lullaby of the sea.


End file.
